Katherine Marlowe
Katherine "Kate" Marlowe is the primary antagonist in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Marlowe is British, and the sinister, manipulative and coldly calculating leader of a hermetic secret society formed 400 years ago by Queen Elizabeth. Biography London Marlowe first appears after Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan defeat her men in a bar room brawl in London, but are cornered outside. After ugly banter between the three, she forcibly takes what she thinks is Sir Francis Drake's ring, though it turns out later to be a fake. As she goes to leave, Drake and Sully try to follow, but are shot and seemingly killed by Charlie Cutter, who is left behind as punishment. In a flashback to 20 years earlier, it is revealed that Marlowe commissioned Sully in Cartegena to steal the ring, along with the cipher disk it unlocks. However, a young Nathan Drake steals both before they get to it. He is cornered by Marlowe and her men, who take back the cipher disk; however, he escapes with the ring with the help of Sully who takes him under his wing. Back in the present, Drake, Sully, Chloe Frazer, and Cutter, who is actually an old friend of Sully's, and acting as a double agent, follow Marlowe's trail to her underground lair, where they retrieve the cipher disk, learn that she's looking for Iram of the Pillars, a quest previously undertaken by Sir Francis and T.E. Lawrence, and use the disk to search for clues to its location. They find two seperate locations: a chateau in France and a citadel in Syria. Syria In Syria, they learn that Marlowe is head of a secret Hermetic organization dating back to Sir Francis' time which specializes in intimidation. While leaving the citadel, Cutter is confronted by Marlowe and Talbot, Marlowe's right-hand man. Angered by Cutter's treachery, Marlowe sets the platform he's on ablaze, causing him to jump and break his leg. While this scares Cutter and Chloe into leaving the quest, Drake and Sully continue onto the next stop in the quest: Yemen. Yemen Soon after arriving, Drake is drugged and captured by Talbot, whilst drugged, Marlowe is able to pry much information from him, including the fact that Sullivan had memorised the constellation she needed to locate the Atlantis of the Sands but not what she truly needs, the current location of Victor Sullivan. Once Drake awakens, Marlowe toys with him, speaking of his mothers suicide, how he subsequently ended up in an orphanage and even that fact that Drake isn‘t truly his name. She presses him for Sullivan‘s whereabouts, threatening Elena Fisher in the process and stating that “Victor is only ever in it for Victor”. Allowing Drake to think about what she has said, Marlowe is informed by Talbot, that they have located Sullivan. Talbot takes his leave, whilst Marlowe breaks the news to Drake that he has been “Removed from the equation”. Temporarily escaping, Drake takes off after Talbot, but is knocked out by Rameses, a pirate captain she has hired. As she now had Sullivan, she instructs Rameses to kill Drake, eliminating the “filthy little stray” that had delayed her for 20 years. Believing Drake to be dead Marlowe sets off in a convoy across the Rub' al Khali toward Iram, but soon learns that not only was Drake alive, he had also destroyed her supply plane. Leaving some of her men behind at the ghost town, Drake once again escapes, and with the aid of Salim, takes out most of her convoy to save Sullivan. Through all of the destruction however, Marlowe makes it to her destination. Iram of the Pillars Once Drake and Sullivan arrive at the lost city of Iram, Sullivan is seeemingly shot dead by Talbot with Marlowe at his side. However, it's later revealed that this was a hallucination caused by Drake's inadvertant consumption of the true treasure of Iram and Marlowe's goal: a powerful hallucinogenic agent hidden in the city's water supply. As Marlowe is on the verge of retrieving the urn containing the agent, Drake shoots the winch lifting it. The ensuing explosions cause serious structural damage to the city, causing the city to fall apart around them. As she makes her way out with Talbot they run into Drake and Sullivan, but before the inevitable confrontation the floor collapses beneath them, throwing Marlowe, Talbot and Drake into the quicksand below. Drake and Talbot are able to get onto solid ground but Marlowe is unable to free herself. As Talbot pleas for Drake to save her, Marlowe persuades Drake to earn his name by saving her, holding out Sir Francis' ring. Drake throws her his bandoleer but she fails to get a decent grip and sinks to her death, taking the ring with her. Behind the Scenes Marlowe is played by Rosalind Ayres. In an interview, lead game designer Richard Lemarchand said, "We are extremely lucky to be working with her. "She has brought a tremendous amount to this character. At Naughty Dog, we feel that a big part of the success of the Uncharted games is due to the effort that we put into our performance capture process where we work with the actors, improvising scenes with them and very often some of the best lines come straight from the actors, the things they invent while we are rehearsing with them and Ros has been fantastic in helping us in developing Marlowe's character." Multiplayer Marlowe appears as a multiplayer skin in'' Uncharted 3''. To get her you must reach level 20 on multiplayer. You can also play as young Katherine Marlowe but to get her you must reach level 65 Trivia * She is the first female main antagonist introduced in the Uncharted series, Rika Raja being the first female antagonist introduced without being a main antagonist. * She is the second main antagonist that is not a final boss, the first being Gabriel Roman, who was coincidentally another Briton with negative history with Sully. * Sully calls her Kate during the cutscene she first appears in. * She is shown to be a believer in and reader of tarot cards, as before attempting to kill Charlie on top of the tower she says "As if it were in the cards all along", referring to his betrayal of her. He is then found to have a tarot card in his pocket called "The Tower", which represents crisis, downfall, ruin, etc. ** In addition, Cutter's notebook (and via gameplay mechanics Drake's journal) contains pictures of two tarot cards: "The High Priestess", with Marlowe's name written under it, and "The Magician", with Talbot's name written above it. This denotes her leadership role in the secret order. *** Her use of the cards ties in with the hermetic/occultic nature of her organization. * Marlowe shares her last name with famous playwright Christopher Marlowe, who was also a spy for Queen Elizabeth. She may be a descendant of his, however this is speculation. * Marlowe is far-sighted; she puts on reading glasses when she is reading Nathan Drake's file. * There was a lot of Internet speculation that the famous British actress Helen Mirren would be playing the role of Marlowe based on their similarities in appearance and voice. However, this was not the case. It is plausible, however, that she was a inspiration for the game's developers, Naughty Dog. * Contrary to popular belief, it's actually Marlowe that drives their getaway car after she makes her appearance in the game (a Jaguar XJ, which is seen outside the Pelican Inn and parked in the London Underground). Talbot clearly gets out of the passenger's side of the car (the left side), while Marlowe gets out of the right side (remember that in the U.K, the right side is the driver's side of the vehicle). It appears that Talbot gets into the car first and starts the ignition so that Marlowe may drive (so it is she, not Talbot, that nearly runs Cutter over). When the player finds Marlowe's vehicle later on in the Underground, these facts can be confirmed. * Marlowe is both the oldest antagonist and the longest known one, as Nate has known her since he was 14. Weapons *Umbrella Appearences ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception '' *Chapter 1 - Another Round (Ending Cutscene) *Chapter 2 - Greatness from Small Beginnings (Young) *Chapter 3 - Second-Story Work (Young) *Chapter 5 - London Underground *Chapter 9 - The Middle Way *Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below *Chapter 18 - The Rub' al Khali (Voice) *Chapter 21 - The Atlantis of the Sands (Hallucination) *Chapter 22 - The Dreamers of the Day (Death) Gallery Uncharted 3 Umbrella.png Talbot png.png 9452katherine_marlowe_render.jpg Youngmarlowe.jpg|A younger Katherine Marlowe char_54536.jpg|link=Yemen Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Marlowe in Multiplayer.jpg|Marlowe in Multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Deceased